


Names

by lilacskies1928



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Names, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacskies1928/pseuds/lilacskies1928
Summary: I hate my name.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> A short story written in my English seminar on the subject of names.

I hate my name. The endless book jokes for as long as I can remember. Peers, teachers, even my English teacher who really should have known better. I wish my mum had gone with her other choice, but everyone else was opposed. Just look at what they’ve subjected me to:

“Oh, like in a book?!”

Ha.

“You should marry someone with the last name Turner!”

Ha. Ha.

The ironic thing is that I do love books – and I’d love my own personal library – but maybe that’ll just add fuel to the fire.

Fire. What do you put on fire? Wood. Wood comes from trees, which are used to make paper. What uses paper? Books. What are those sheets called?

…And we’re back to the start. Maybe I’ll take that fire and use it to burn the next person to make that joke.

Sorry mum.


End file.
